The Rat
|For = the animal|see = Rat|For second page = the gang|see second page = Rats}} |Image = Places Haunted house.png |Chapter = 2 |Location = The Hairy Bear |Given by = Coleman |Reward = up to 600 + 2500 XP |Related = A Most Uncommon Wine Strangers in the Night Suspect: Vincent Meis |ID = q2116_rat }} The Rat is an optional quest in Chapter II which Geralt can undertake for Coleman. It involves clearing some ghosts out of a house for the dealer. Walkthrough Geralt meets Coleman at The Hairy Bear, in the back room. When he asks if Coleman has any work for a witcher, the latter admits that he does (only if Geralt has updated Suspect: Vincent Meis quest to the part where he needs to visit the warehouse at midnight, otherwise he will not offer the quest). He needs a house cleared of ghosts which are wreaking havoc inside. The witcher accepts and promptly heads over to the address supplied by the dealer. Once inside, he is greeted by two wraiths. He quickly dispatches the wraiths and returns for his reward, only to find that Coleman is nowhere to be found. Asking around the inn a bit, the innkeeper tells Geralt that Coleman can be found on the Dike collecting transports in the evening, granted that the witcher share whatever he could learn about Coleman. As soon as the witcher set foot on the Dike, he caught Coleman chatting suspiciously with one of the city guard. Knowing well how dangerous these witcher bunches can be, it didn't take much of a convincing for Coleman to share the reason why he is here: He is the informant of Vincent Meis, and has been helping him dismantle Salamandra! With that information, the quest approaches its end with the final decision for our hero: give Coleman's secret away to the innkeeper for some gold, or not? Notes * If Geralt allows the Scoia'tael to take the weapons from Haren Brogg's shipment in Strangers in the Night, Coleman will be killed by Scoia'tael with these supplies as soon as Geralt enters the Hairy Bear Inn after he has spoken to Raymond, the local private investigator. If you want to complete this quest despite having done that, simply delay visiting Raymond until you have completed the quest. * You will need access to the Dike to complete this quest, which requires either having helped Siegfried in the sewers or bribing the guards at the gate to the Dike. * The last two phases of the quest can be finished in Chapter III, despite that Coleman and Ramsmeat do not seem to appear in the act. However, the quest will fail instantly if Coleman is killed by the Scoia'tael. * There are no dialogue options to talk about this quest with Vincent Meis regardless of your decision in the end, despite hinted so in the quest entry if you kept Coleman's secret to yourself. * If Geralt has not already cleared Vincent Meis of the suspicion of being an agent of Azar Javed through other means, following this quest to the phase of "Snitch" will provide the "Definitive proof" for his innocence. * Be warned, while the innkeeper stated Coleman visits the Dike in the evening, entering the Dike at any time of day would trigger the quest cutscene. This could prove troublesome for players who don't wish to clear Vincent by the "Definitive proof" approach. * This quest can be "piggy-backed" with A Most Uncommon Wine as the fabled drink is in the cellar of the same house. The wine is guarded by four (possibly five) graveirs, so it would be a good idea to prepare before descending the staircase. Phases A Ghost Story I promised Coleman I would check out the so-called "haunted house". I need to go there and see if there is some kind of threat and eliminate it if necessary. I must go to the haunted house and see if there is any real threat. If yes, then I should eliminate it. Ghosts Amazing. Those really were ghosts. Well, time to go back and see Coleman about my money for the job. It's time to go back and see Coleman for the payment. (500 XP) The Dike Coleman is nowhere to be found. Luckily, the bartender told me Coleman can often be seen on the Dike and simultaneously warned me not to do business with him. I'm supposed to come back later, the innkeeper wants to know what Coleman's up to. I must go to the Dike and see Coleman. Snitch I met Coleman on the bridge. It turns out he's Vincent's rat. That's a very useful piece of information... I need to go to the innkeeper who will be very glad to pay for the denunciation. But do I really want to expose Coleman? (100 + 500 XP) Denunciation / A Secret Kept :Not so nice path: Coleman won't snitch on anyone anymore. I gave him away to the innkeeper, who in turn works for Ramsmeat. (500 ) :Nice guy path: Coleman's secret is safe with me. Vincent should appreciate it. Decision Coleman's case solved. Coleman's case solved. (1500 XP) Videos File:The Witcher The Rat (Hard) HD cs:Krysa de:Ratte es:Chivato hu:A patkány it:Ratto pl:Szczur ru:Крыса (квест) Category:The Witcher Chapter II Category:The Witcher quests